1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator assembly for a motor and a motor including the same, and more particularly, to a stator assembly for a motor having an improved coupling structure of a stator core and a base and molded by press working, and a motor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), an information storage device for a computer, is a device for reading data stored on a disk or writing data to a disk by using a magnetic head.
In the HDD, a head driving unit, i.e., a head stack assembly (HAS), is installed on a base such that a magnetic head may move across a disk. By the head driving unit, the magnetic head may perform its function while moving to a desired position, in a state of being separated from a recording face of the disk by a certain height.
In the related art, in manufacturing a base provided in the HDD, the base is manufactured through a post-processing method of removing burrs, or the like, generated through die-casting after die-casting aluminum (Al).
However, since a die-casting method according to the related art includes a process of injecting aluminum (Al) in a molten state and performing shaping, the die-casting method requires high temperatures and high pressures, resulting in a requirement for a large amount of energy and lengthening a processing time.
Also, in terms of a die-casting mold life span, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of bases with a single mold, and bases manufactured by the die-casting method may have defective dimensional accuracy.
Thus, in order to solve the problems of the die-casting method, bases are manufactured through pressing or forging, however bases manufactured through pressing or forging basically have a uniform thickness, causing defects in coupling a core thereto.
Namely, when there is a significant difference in size between an outer diameter of a sleeve and an inner diameter of a core, there are limitations infirmly connecting the sleeve, the core, and the base. In this case, the structure of at least one of the components is required to be improved to allow them to be connected.
Thus, when bases are manufactured through press working, research into stably connecting a base, a sleeve, and a core to thereby maximize performance and life span thereof is urgent.